Emerald
Emerald is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Lars of the Stars". Appearance Emerald has only been seen on a screen that has a green tint, making her actual colors currently unknown. Through the screen, Emerald has a light-green complexion and has spiky dark-green hair. She has a yellow zigzag tiara-esque bar adorning her forehead that covers her hairline and brows, making it resemble a unibrow. She also has prominently pointy canine teeth. She has large rectangular 'pads' on her shoulders, as well as a pale furry ruff at the base of her neck. Beneath the ruff is a vertical Yellow Diamond, with the rest of her jumpsuit being dark green. She has dark green sleeves and light green, square-shaped cuffs as well. She also wears leg 'armor' the same color as her pads and cuffs. Her green rectangular faceted gemstone is where her right eye would be. Personality Emerald is shown to become very agitated when the Off-Colors had crashed her personal ship, snuck into and stole a prized ship from Homeworld, the Sun Incinerator. Her agitation turned into sheer anger when the Off-Colors made fun of her, where she was openly yelling at them through the Sun Incinerator's communicator. She valued her Sun Incinerator too highly to destroy it even when doing so would have dealt with the Off Colors in a single stroke. History "Lars of the Stars" Emerald's fastest ship, the Sun Incinerator, is stolen by Lars Barriga and the Off Colors while it was being heavily guarded at the docking bay of Klavius-7. After the Off Colors steal her personal shuttle (crashing it on Upsilon-9), impersonate imperial officers, and steal the Sun Incinerator, Emerald communicates with and angrily threatens the Off Colors (who have boarded the Incinerator and who soon take off at hyperspeed). Emerald quickly catches up to the Sun Incinerator on her warship, the Destiny Destroyer. Lars rejects Emerald's demand to surrender before lowering the shields on the Sun Incinerator. Not wanting to destroy her own ship, Emerald avoids firing on the Sun Incinerator directly. Realizing Lars knows she will not destroy her prized ship, Emerald decides to prevent his escape by disabling the Sun Incinerator's nova thrusters. In response, Lars deploys Stevonnie in his Star Skipper to take out the Destiny Destroyer's main guns, ultimately forcing Emerald to retreat. Trivia * Emerald is the first Gem to not be voiced by a woman. ** She is voiced by Jerick Hoffer (better known by their drag persona Jinkx Monsoon), a non-binary drag performer.The Gaily Grind - Drag Race's Jinkx Monsoon Comes Out As Non-Binary: "I Choose To Educate Rather Than Get Upset"https://www.facebook.com/jinkx.monsoon/posts/818079764894630 * According to Rebecca Sugar, Emerald is special because of her status on Homeworld as she is a fancy and very high class Gem, which, aside from the Diamonds, is a rarely seen type of foe for the Crystal Gems. ** She is stated to be a major antagonist in the show and according to Rebecca Sugar she will return. Gemology Gemstone Information * Emerald is regarded as the traditional birthstone for May as well as the traditional gemstone for the astrological signs of Cancer. * Emerald is a gemstone of the beryl family, which also includes aquamarine and morganite. * Emeralds are also famous for their use in jewelry; they are among the top four most commonly used gems. The other three are diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. * Emeralds in antiquity have been mined in Egypt since 1500 BCE, and India, and Austria since at least the 14th century CE. Gemstone References Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Emeralds